The Rat and the Bear
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: My thought of Ratigan and the bear from The Fox and the Hound being friends until for some reason, they become enemies. Rated M for strong violence, verbal abuse and may contain some blood.


**Naturally, I'm not a Disney villain fan, except for the reformed ones like Fidget the bat from** _ **The Great Mouse Detective**_ **, Iago, the parrot from** _ **Aladdin**_ **, Horace and Jasper, Creeper from** _ **The Black Cauldron**_ **, and reformed villains in general, but it's an idea that befell into my head since October 2015. What if the bear from** _ **The Fox and the Hound**_ **and Ratigan were friends until one of them makes a wrong turn?**

In the Game Preserve, a gigantic black furred Kodiak bear was prowling around the forest floor, looking for a friend to hang out with. It was much difficult for him, since he was obviously a predator and he was nothing but bad to the bone as he is hideous.

He searched in vain until that very day, a rat with a black suit and white opera gloves transpired from the bushes. The rat was very horrified by this big beast who loomed over him. He was about to flee until the bear picked him up by the tail like a cat and said, "I was looking for someone. What brings you here? Who are you?"

"Nothing. I was out for a walk and I am Professor Ratigan," responded the rat, in a disturbed voice.

The bear said nothing. All he had to do now was get to know Ratigan.

"If you'd like, I'll lead you to my place in the sewer," Ratigan offered.

The bear nodded, but wondered skeptically, _What is a sewer?_

Ratigan led him to the streets of London and both of them hid behind the bushes. It's safe to say that no one was out there. That gave the two miscreants time to bear down on the sewer. The bear went in first, instructed by Ratigan, who dove in next.

Once in the sewer, they explained their differences in order for both of them to understand each other. A moment later, the rat asked the bear, "Are you interested in committing crimes with me?"

"I'd be more than happy to because I try to eat anyone who steps into my territory," the bear replied.

"Well said and that's what most bears do," Ratigan said.

The bear gawked at him in silence, but Ratigan had more to say, "There's one thing I don't like: Being called a 'rat'."

At this, the bear scowled at him, suspiciously.

"I know, I am one, but I want to fit in with mice because I want to be a mouse," Ratigan went on.

"I understand your point," the bear finally spoke up.

"Good and starting tomorrow, we'll destroy other people's lives together."

With great pleasure, Ratigan showed the giant black furred beast to his comfortable place to stay. It was as comfy as his den back in the forest.

A month went by and both the bear and the rat vandalized London together. They may be villains at heart, but they made a pretty good team. One night, however; when Ratigan woke the bear up for their next scheme to enact, the bear hit him, just like any other bear would whenever people or animals wake him up. Ratigan was very astonished by the bear's sudden aggression. The next thing Ratigan knew is that the bear will attack him, so he staggered onward. To Ratigan's surprise, this made the bear even angrier. So, he picked the rat up by the tail, but this time, he attempted to eat him.

Inside the bear's mouth, Ratigan shouted, "Let me out of here! I thought we were a close team!"

Against the bear's better judgement, he spat out the rat. The morsel was covered with spit and Ratigan made a sound of disgust.

"Now, leave me alone while I go back to my cave where I belong!" the bear raged before departing from the sewer, "Besides, there aren't any alarm clocks there." How could that rat be dumb and selfish enough to wake him up anyway? He apparently wasn't thinking clearly at all, really. To put it in another way, getting hurt by his own reckless behavior was something Ratigan couldn't let go of.

As Ratigan watched him go, he was imprisoned by the bear's wrathful torment forever. First of all, it was friendship that meant something until he made a terrible mistake to the unholy demon, but knew that he would never forgive him because that sewer rat went too far.

As the days passed, Ratigan suffered through the reality that his former friend is gone and was entrapped by memories of the day the bear left him.

The truth of the matter is Ratigan and the bear were never meant to be together.

Having been tortured by those memories, Ratigan put an end to his own humiliation by jumping into the waterfall on top of where the bear had lived.

The End

 **Author's note:**

 ***I'm sorry that this material is pretty intense to some, including Ratigan fans, but I thought I'd pin point that it might have been part of what the bear's true colors are.**

 ***Part of me thinks Ratigan might possibly be the bear from** _ **The Fox and the Hound**_ **due to his malevolent actions and has a negative aspect and/or effect on others, regardless of their emotions.**

 ***On Wickedpedia (a wiki for Disney villains), I read that the bear was in categories such as: bad-tempered villains, complete monsters, completely mad (Ratigan is there, too), falling villains, probably deceased villains, dead, villains who fall to their deaths (Ratigan is also in those three categories), monsters, and revenge seekers for he was all of the above. Similarly, on both Disney Wiki and Wickedpedia, I read in the personality column that he is demonic because he is.**

 ***In the dramatic climax of the film,** _ **The Fox and the Hound**_ **, Amos Slade woke the bear up by coincidentally running up to his den just to find Tod and Vixey and shoot them, when Amos was trying to kill Tod and Vixey. In this fanfic, however, Ratigan was the one who woke up the bear.**

 ***Strangely enough, the bear didn't talk, he just growled in the film.**

 ***Speaking of Ratigan, he for some reason is similar to that bear.**

 ***They're both evil animal villains.**

 ***They both plan on massacring the main characters and everyone else. Bear: Tod, Copper, and Amos Slade Ratigan: Basil, Olivia, and Fidget (presumably, for turning against him)**

 *** They're both prone to aggression and hit the main characters. Bear: Amos Slade, Copper, and Tod Ratigan: Basil**

 ***They both get bit by the primary heroes. Tod and Copper in the bear's case. Olivia in Ratigan's case.**

 ***They both fight the heroes on high places in dramatic climaxes. With Tod on the cliff and log that leads to the bear's den for the bear. For Ratigan, he battled with Basil on top of Big Ben.**

 ***Both have red eyes, except Ratigan has them once in a while.**

 ***At the end of their films, the bear and Ratigan both fall to their deaths.**

 ***One of my mother's ideas was Ratigan descending down the waterfall with the bear.**

 ***My inspiration for this fanfic is my AMV of the two "My Immortal". I personally thought it fit perfectly for them both.**

 ***Normally, I don't like sad endings, but in this fic, I would assume that you'd get my point.**


End file.
